The Strength of An Alpha
by Pandoium
Summary: The Makah wolves have existed under the impression that they were the only one of there kind, but when their Alpha, Ayiana, comes face to face with Sam Uley, they find themselves on a journey that reveal truths hidden by both tribes. Things only get more complicated when Jacob Black, imprints on an unwilling Ayiana. Can both packs survive the comings struggles ?


**Things you should know before you read this:**

**1. This takes place after Breaking Dawn .**

**2. Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie.**

******( I don't like the imprint for multiple reason)**

**3. Though this is an imprint story, the imprinting**

**is only a subplot for this story.**

****Disclaimer - anything you recognize in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but maybe one day I'll get to wake up with Jacob Black in my bed****

**A.N.- I got this idea when I was on the Twilight Wiki refreshing my knowledge to play my scene it.. yes I know but I'm sure people have gotten idea's doing even stranger things then I have. I have struggled with this chapter because honestly there are so many places I can imagine this story opening up, there's so many things I see this becoming with lots of care and nurture. ****This idea has found a place in my heart and planted a seed in my mind. When I first started writing it I had absolutely know idea where it was going to end, and even now that I have this idea more solid and charted out the ending I can tell you all is still not set in stone. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Review if you would like, any feedback is greatly appreciated, critique and ideas is always welcome. Be warned that there are mistakes, but please take into consideration that I am proofreading this myself.**

**Thank You and Enjoy Happy Reading.**

** - Pandoium**

_It should have been the happiest day of my life, and if things had happened differently it would have been.._

I parked my car and headed down towards Neal Bay, one of two beaches on the Makah reservation. I pulled a small mirror out of my purse and took another glance at my appearance, still not satisfied with what i saw. I had my hair in a updo I saw on the internet and the million of bobby pins I used were digging ruthlessly into my scalp, I knew he would like it so I would try to ignore the pain. I was wearing a plain white sun dressed with a flowered design on the edges, matched with a pair of simple brown sandals.

In all honesty I didn't even recognize myself, considering I never wasted time with make up, and dresses weren't really my thing. I'd never gone to so much trouble when it came to my appearance but today was special, or so my boyfriend had explained over the phone so I went the extra mile.

I walked my way down the graveled path that led to the beach, and was surprised to find Mika, my longtime boyfriend of 4 years, no where to be found which was really strange. He was always known to be extremely early while I on the other hand had build a reputation of being extremely late. I paced around the beach nervous that he'd ran into some trouble, or forgotten. But Mika never forgot anything, when it came to birthdays or anniversaries, or even homework assignments he was on top of it. Plus I was certain I he would have called and canceled if he couldn't make it. I'd just have to force myself to be patient. I didn't have to be that patient, only minutes later I saw his tall familiar frame approaching me with a picnic basket in hand.

He was dressed in a nice pair of pressed pants, and a white button down that he'd left unbutton exposing his broad chest. I stared at my own outfit, feeling only a bit overdressed but I was sure he would appreciate the effort. He flashed me one of the smiles I'd grown to love over the many years we'd been together and I felt myself melt. He was in front of me in a instant, a stupid grin plastered on his face. I was never the kind of girl that self conscious when it came to looks but as he examine me I found myself searching for anything in her posture of facial expression showing he approval.

"I'm sorry if I'm over dressed but you said today was special so I just assumed..you know" I mumble, as I let my eyes fall down to our feet. His finger went to lift my chin forcing our eyes to meet, like always his eyes were filled with nothing but admiration and love. It eased the tightening in my chest and I gave him a small smile.

"You look amazing," he smiled as he stared into my eyes with his warm chocolate ones, I shook my head not willing to believe him, and he chuckled deep in his chest.

"To this day your still so fucking modest, you don't even realize how beautiful you are even with out the make up or the dress your still most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on" he whispered into my ears. I felt a warm tingle in my stomach and my hands moved to clutch his shirt desperate to keep myself for falling. I didn't want to make an even bigger fool of myself, than i already had. But the fact that even just being around Mika could make my knees weak.

Mika's arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up into the air, he spun me around at least half a dozen times. Something he hadn't done since when been young children. Like when I was seven I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips and he didn't release me until I had laughed so hard my stomach was aching. His toned arms lowered me to the ground but they kept a firm grip on my hips, my legs felt like goo under my body and I was thankful for Mika holding me up. His eyes stared at me in amusement, and my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

"Your adorable when you blush," he said softly as his eyes become intrigued with my lips. I knew it was coming before it happen, but I was still caught off guard when he kissed me. It's strange that after four years of being together that it still feels like I've just fallen in love with him, it was sort of like everyday I fell in love all over again.

Mika had been my childhood friend, and over the course of our friend our relationship had changed into something magical. It was rocky to begin with considering we were both just kids when we started dating but as I kissed him I was thankful everything had worked out the way it did. There was honestly no other place I would rather have been then where I was wrapped in his arms. His lips moved softly up against mine, and I didn't complain I wanted to savor the moment just as much as he did. I pulled away when I was in desperate need of air, and I stared at his with a mixture of bewilderment and excitement.

I couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was, a warm small plaster on his lips, his eyebrows arch in a humor expression, his black hair hanging casually over his left eye. The way the sun, made his skin glisten and his teeth shine even brighter. I found myself wondering how I was so lucky to be with someone like him. Mika was a drug that I could see myself be happily addicted for the rest of forever.

He stared at me a moment before reaching into the picnic basket for something small I could quite see.

"I have something for you" he smiled as he laid the picnic basket on the ground, and hid it calmly behind his back.

"What is it ?" I asked practically jumping out of my sandals trying to catch a glimpse of it, but Mika had a good foot and a half on me so it was practically useless.

"Close your eyes" he whispered, and I pouted frowning at him earning a deep laugh from his chest before I complied and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard so shuffling around and then he was pulling my hands away from my eyes.

I stared wide eyed as I found him kneeling in the sand, a small black box in hand and as the realization of the weight of the situation hit me, hot tears formed in my eyes.

"Ayiana, I've spent the most amazing four years of my life with you. We've had our ups and downs, but we've always come out of it closer and stronger, I've known since we were five making mud pies in the back of you house that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But these last years have made me even more certain about it, so what do you say babe? Ayiana Marie Lontun will you be my wife ?" He opened the box to reveal a shining diamond ring, and I choked back a sob with my hands.

I didn't have to think much about it, like Mika I'd known since I was younger that I wanted to be with him. I knew he was the man I wanted to marry, have children with, he was the one I wanted to grow old with, to die with.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, as I watched tears well up in his eyes it wasn't common to see Mika cry but I knew even he was too happy to hold them back. He reached for my hand and slid the ring carefully on my finger, it shined beautifully up against my bronze skin.

He lower himself down to plant a kiss on my forehead, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, never wanted to let him go, never wanting to forget the warmth I felt.

Playfully he slid out of my grasp and tossed a handful of sand right in my face. I cough as sand found its way into my mouth, and his laughter ripped through the seriousness of the moment. I shook my head not able to fuel my anger, he was Mika and I'd never expect anything different from him. I stood with a stunned expression plastered on my face for only moment as I slipped out of my sandals, taking off down the beach after him.

"Your gonna pay for that" I laughed, and he turned around sticking his tongue out at me, while he sped further down near the water. I sprinted towards after him, easily gaining on him. I had to admitted Mika had always been good at running and he was one of the fastest guys on the reservation when we were growing up. But when it came to me, Mika stood absolutely no chance, when we were children I could easily make him eat my dust and now that we were adults that hadn't change.

I caught him digging my fingertips into his arms, about to throw my victory in his face but he quickly grabbed me hoisting me into the air, as he pulled us both onto the soft sand. I was laying on top of him, and he quickly repositioned me so I was straddling him, I could already feel his growing erection through the thin material of my panties.

As if on cue he pressed himself closer to my warmth. My cheeks were grew hot as my hands reached to cover my cheeks. Even after being intimate with Mika multiple times before I was still like a jittery school girl when it came to sex. I was afraid and paranoid that I'd do something terribly, though he assured me every time that everything I did was absolute perfection. I lower myself down so our lips could met, and I instantly felt the familiar tingle I felt the first time we kissed. I ground my hips up against his and he moaned into my mouth, his hips falling into rhythm with my own.

I only broke our kiss to examine his eyes, they were filled with so much emotion that I was overwhelming trying to decipher them.

"I brought food obviously" he groaned in a husky voice pointing to the picnic basket that had been abandoned across the beach. I moved to climb off him, to retrieve the basket but his grip on my hips tightened holding me in place.

"Don't you want to eat ?" I asked, my eyes focus on the basket. He shook his head as he laced his fingers between mines and kissed our joined hands, his hands were rough and callused from hard work while mines were soft and smooth. They were so different yet just like we were, but they seemed to fit so perfectly together, like he was the missing piece of my puzzle.

"The only thing I want to eat is you" he whispered seductively, the hidden meaning behind his words made my cheeks burn, he opened his mouth to say something else ,but before words can escape, I cut him off with my lips. Usually he took the led when it comes to us being physical so I was surprised to find him taking a backseat, but I welcomed the chance to enjoy him. My hands roamed over his body slipping under his shirt to examine the hard muscles they were hidden beneath it. Mika cared a lot about his health, even more after his father past away with lung cancer when he was ten. He always ate right and he worked out regularly, I didn't know how his eating habits were going but I could definitely vouch for the exercise.

My heart sped up as his hands found there way under my dress, pushing it down exposing my breast to the cool air. He was surprised to find that I wasn't wearing a bra, but instead of asking for an explanation, he mouthed a thank you with satisfied smirk on his lips.

I opened my mouth to protest afraid to be caught by anyone passing by but any attempted ended when he took one of my sensitive mounds in his mouth. A small moan escaped my lips, and he wasted no time turning his attention to my other nipple. Already I was trembling underneath his touch, absolutely sure that I would cum before he even found his way in my panties.

We both watched his hand as it found it's way between my legs, and two of his fingers slips past the material of my soaked underwear, before diving in my depths. I bit back an cluster of intelligent noises that begged top escape my lips as he laughed, only increase his efforts, his lips found there way to my neck trailing kisses from the bottom of my chin to my shoulder.

"Its okay." he cooed softly into my ear, as he slipped another finger into me. I threw my hand back, biting my lip more desperate to hold back the raw salvage sounds of the overwhelming pleasure my body was feeling

"I wanna hear you, please I want to know that I can make you feel like this" he continued, as soon as the words left his mouth I let go of the lock I had on my mouth. I was still worried that someone would walk in on use, but I didn't matter as he pumped his fingers deeper into me.

I tried to focus on Mika, and ignore everything around us, completely submerge myself in the moment, but as the tight knot of pleasure built up in my body a strange feeling of uneasiness followed. I forced myself to ignore the wonderful feelings inbetween my legs, glancing around our surroundings. I couldn't see any physical threat but the feeling over danger continued to build up inside of me. He pumped harder into me, and I couldn't focus on being paranoid as, my head titled back and I allowed myself to drown in the pool of love and desire that Mika was giving me.

As he moved to add another finger to the trio, there was a snap of a branch behind us followed by a laugh that knocked both of us back into reality. I jumped off him , my face flushed as I rushed to readjust myself, Mika calmly brushed himself off as he stood protectively in front of me. His body was tense yet he was shielding me from our unwanted visit, and slowly I peaked past him only to find my eyes were greeted with one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen.

Her skin was unnaturally pale, as if she hadn't seen the sun in years not to mention it was flawless. Brown waves laid over her shoulder, and reached down falling at the small of her back, she was tall and limber. Wearing a tight black dress that complicated every curve of her petite body, I couldn't help but be jealous of the women who stood in front of me. She was absolutely perfect and even her strange red eyes were memorizing.

But as I stared at the women the feeling of uneasiness became an overwhelming wave of nausea and dread. My body was screaming for me to run, but my feet stayed glued to my spot. She stalked to towards us, the feeling become more intense til it was almost painful, my bones ache and I had to bit my lip from crying out in pain. Mika glanced over his shoulder as he registered the fear in my eyes, wrapping his arms around my body he cautiously took a step back.

"I seemed to have interrupted something, I'd always did have bad timing" she purred, as she lifted her hand to caress Mika's cheek he flinched and she laughed as he moved to swat her hand away. She was fast, easily catching his hand as she puckered her lips and held a single finger in his face, showing her disprovement of his action.

"Now, now don't be like that baby doll" she whispered in his ear, we were both enticed with watching her that I didn't even notice her cold hand wrap around my wrist until it was too late, and tugging me from behind him. She jerked my wrist hard, and I stumbled forward on to my knees, my wrist was on fire and I was sure it was broken from the pain.

"Don't move" she hissed angrily as, Mika fearfully began to reach for me. I turned around to find her staring darkly at me, before she stalked over once again with the intent to grab me, Mika hurriedly moved from his spot to grab her before he could get to me but then in a blink of an eye she was behind him, his arm tightly held behind his back.

"It's shame, I told you not to move" she smacked her lips, baring her teeth she dug them into Mika's neck. He let out a scream of pain, and I watched helplessly my body frozen in horror as blood pour from his wound, he continued to struggle for only a moment before he finally went completely limp in her arms. She threw his lifeless body into the sand, like he weighed absolutely nothing, she smiled showing off her blood covered teeth and bright dripping lips.

"His blood was simple irrestible, its a shame I wanted to play with him a little bit longer" she pouted dusting off her dress, she frowned into the distance and then she turned her attention quickly back to me.

"Well then where was I, Oh yes your next" she smiled as she lunged forward, as soon as her icey hands wrapped around me..

..I screamed.


End file.
